


WILD

by svnkissed



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Huening Kai-Centric, M/M, Making Out, Rain, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Writers and Baristas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnkissed/pseuds/svnkissed
Summary: how could kai huening ever know that there would be multiple plot twists in his story?
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	WILD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idoesntshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoesntshine/gifts).



> yes. this is for @idoesntshine on twitter cause she loves tyunning sm 
> 
> HERE YA GO 💛 I MISS YOU SO MUCH AND I LOVE YOU ATE SHINE PLEASE BE OKAY THIS IS FOR U 💛💛💛
> 
> its also rlly rushed so please understand;;;;;
> 
> (based on troye sivan's wild + youth, lauv's paris in the rain)

it was raining, and kai forgot to bring his umbrella. 

he was supposed to be going to a meeting where he and other fellow writers discuss potential collaborations and share their interests with one another. he didn't like being late, and he hates that he has to survive getting wet when he wore nice clothes, and he has to risk getting his notebooks, pad papers, and books that he wanted to get signed wet. 

he sighs as he sat down at the bus stop, surrounded by many people trying to shield themselves from the rain. he swings his legs on the bench under the bus stop. he frowns as he looked at the time on his phone; 2:05 pm. yeah. he's definitely late at this point.

he texts one of his (many) writer friends, namjoon, to inform him of his dilemma.

**_Big brain hyung-nim_ **

_Kai, where are you? The meeting's about to start.._

**_Kai-ya uwu_ **

i'm sorry, hyung!! the rain's making me stranded and i think i probably can't go rn ( ╥ω╥ )

**_Big brain hyung-nim_ **

_Oh, it's okay! We can go on, but we'll hold another one soon after this :)_

**_Kai-ya uwu_ **

thank u hyung (* ^ ω ^) i'll see you soon 

he removes the texting app and he decided to just listen to some music on his phone, and turned on his air pods to connect it to the bluetooth. after the whole process was done, he decided to just play some shawn mendes songs and enjoy the songs, humming softly. 

kai felt his shoulder being tapped, and found himself looking at a boy with wide eyes and neat, brown hair. he was dressed in a white turtleneck with a cream-colored coat and brown pants. his hair was wet even if it was neat, and it was dripping down to his face. 

“can i sit beside you?” the boy asks politely, smiling shyly as he closed his umbrella. kai nods and makes space for the boy as he sat down beside him. 

kai removes his airpods and pockets them as he watched the other boy curiously, he feels as if he knows the boy before. he doesn't know what kind of feeling it is. he feels as if they've seen each other before. he hums a song that was stuck in his head for a while now. he doesn't know what the hell the song is — trust me, he's searched _everywhere_ , even asked the others, but there was nothing that came up — but he liked the tune. 

the boy beside him was quiet, and kai was still intrigued by him. he noticed how the boy beside him was reading a book (is he supposed to go to the meeting too?) and it was about greek mythology. he raised his eyebrow. 

“you're reading edith hamilton?” kai asked as the boy looks at him, feigning a subtle look of surprise.

“yeah, what about it?” the other asked, scoffing softly. damn, he's sassy? kai is enjoying this interaction more and more.

kai just chuckles softly and adjusts his sitting position, “i like edith hamilton. no, correction, i _love_ edith hamilton. especially his work on greek mythology. i love how he wrote it.”

due to this confession, the two boys talked about what they liked about greek mythology, and what influence the greeks had on them.

he also learns a lot of the boy. he was a barista working nearby, and he had some dreams pursuing music careers, or, alternatively, something related to the arts. his favorite work was a painting by caravaggio of narcissus looking down at his reflection at the lake. to quote taehyun's words: “i love that painting a lot because i like to think of how narcissus thought of himself. he was overconfident in his own body and his status as a beautiful youth, and i just love how the painting conveys exactly that.”

he saw how the boy's eyes shine everytime he mentions artemis or athena, and it was so adorable. well, he wasn't talkative actually, but he was a good listener. his expressions and side comments are so cute, because he looked genuinely excited.

kai's heart made an olympic dive. 

soon, there was a bus that arrived, and the other boy frowns.

“i'll have to go, i guess. see you soon?” the brunet asked, and he stood up, smiling as he walks to the bus. kai's eyes shot up and he acted on impulse.

“wait!”

the boy looks back at him, and kai took a deep breath. this boy has a beautiful soul, but he doesn't know his name. he wants to meet him again.

“can you at least tell me your name? i..i'm kai. kai kamal huening.”

he laughs with mirth dancing in his eyes, grinning widely as he almost disappeared from his view.

“kang taehyun at your service.”

taehyun winks mischievously and got on the bus as it drove away from the stop, and kai felt like as if he knows the bot from before. he can't shake the feeling away from his shoulders and he frowns as he thinks of taehyun's wonderful laughter and his eye smile.  
  


∞

another day of unproductive writing. he hasn't even finished a chapter, and kai's stressed out. the girl in his story was supposed to go and run away, but the girl couldn't and kai is feeling like something was missing from that scene. he wanted to convey the girl's feelings but he couldn't. of course he couldn't. 

he decides to go to a coffee shop to remove his worries away. he walks out of his apartment, with his pastel pink bag carrying all his writer stuff (i.e. notebooks, pens, and some markers and highlighters). he had his hands in his pockets and he approached the coffee shop. he noticed that it was a new one, with the name being ‘peaches and cream café’. he remembers it being a phrase his namjoon-hyung said in a song he participated in once. 

_maybe it's owned by seokjinnie hyung..?_

he shrugs to himself and pushes the door open, it's bells chiming softly. he saw that the café was decorated in a minimalistic style with paintings hung up on the wall, and recognized them as pieces from the anonymous artist called ‘vantae’. he smiles upon seeing the paintings and looks up to the cashier.

he tilts his head and grins widely, giggling as he saw the small head of brown hair hiding underneath the counter.

“uh, taehyun-ssi. someone's looking for you, i think. he's about to order,” said a tall guy who was working on fixing one of the coffee machines, and he saw the boy panick and fall over, causing some clanking and concerned glances.

kai chuckles as taehyun got up and dusted his apron slightly as he saw kai and coughs slightly.

“hello, uh, kai. nice to see you around. what's your order?” the brunet stutters, and kai smiles widely and cutely, reaching out to pat the older's head.

“i think i'll just have some of you guys’ mint chocolate frappe. and uh, maybe..a conversation with you and some cake, i guess?” kai shrugs and smiles softly, brushing away his curly bangs from his eyes.

taehyun returns the smile and nods, humming the same tune kai had in his head. he was confused. it's been three weeks since he's seen taehyun. how could he remember that?

“okay, that would be $20, and capitalism calls for you to get the money out of your wallet,” taehyun states in a deadpan tone which makes kai laugh heartily, doing what he was told and he went to a seat by the window and looks out.

there was a rainbow outside, and he pictures it with his phone. for some reason, he sees a lady with braids sitting on it, and he was confused. the lady seemed to see him, and tilts her head. he saw her shake her head and he didn't know what expression she was wearing. he had a bad feeling about this, but at the same time, he sees something out of the corner of his eye.

he sees a frisbee. he thought it was coming for him, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he hears taehyun sit across him with his order, and cake.

“you were thinking pretty deeply there, kai-ah,” he commented, fixing the sleeve of his hoodie underneath the apron. kai turns to look at him and just smiles before he faces him fully.

“yeah..i guess. i just saw something outside, and i'm not sure if it was real or not..” he nervously said, and taehyun did not pressure him further and glanced at the window, too. he stared at the outside for a few moments before snapping his head back to give kai attention.

he was sipping on his frappe peacefully, and he sighed contentedly and taehyun, by instinct, pulled out his phone and pictured the small moment, and kai looks at him and covers his face using the mug and taehyun giggles, picturing him again and stops.

“hey, what was that for?!” kai yelled, and taehyun just giggled more and snorts cutely.

“you're aesthetically pleasing to my eyes, that's what it's for.”

silence enveloped the two, and kai was blushing madly. taehyun was, too, and he cleared his throat before cutting the cake for kai to eat. kai watches him curiously and smiles softly.

“hey, taehyun, lemme help,” he says softly, and he takes taehyun's hand and helps him cut the cake.

when he touched taehyun's hand, he feels like electricity was sparking in his heart, like a star was popping and glitters were spread all over. his heart was mayhem, but he loved it.

he feels weird, cause it felt like he spent an entire lifetime with him in some olden days.

his heart ached, and he wanted to know what is making him feel this way. 

❀

kai dreamt of wearing a loose, white robe, and he was wearing a bracelet with a small harp attatched to it. he saw taehyun in his dream, and taehyun was absolutely stunning; he wore robes finer than what kai had, and his honey skin glowed even more from the sun, and he wore a pretty flower crown bursting with color. 

it was a peaceful day. he was leaning on a tree bark, humming as he practiced playing a golden lyre. he was approached by taehyun, who looked at him with endearment and smiled. 

“my dear, would you like to play with me for a moment?” he asked, his voice light and sweet, melodious almost. it was like hearing a lullaby at night, and it warmed kai's heart. 

“but i'm practicing for you. i want to learn how to play the lyre and..uh..impress you..” kai admitted shyly, blushing as he placed the lyre down on the green grass. taehyun laughs softly and takes kai's hand on his, intertwining it with his. 

“oh, my lovely dewdrop, you don't have to do that. you're amazing already, so please, play with me. i can teach you the lyre later.” 

how could kai ever say no to that smile? he blushed and grins widely before standing up with taehyun and they walk to the vast gardens and saw a small, orange circular object lying on the ground. the older brunet picked it up and starts explaining the game, which was a game of quoit. 

after taehyun demonstrated the rules, he and kai starts to play. taehyun threw the discus up to the heavens, high enough to slit the clouds. kai was running, trying to find where it was. he found it and his face brightens, and he tried to catch it.

the discus fell and bounced, and the last thing kai heard was the distraught name-calling of his lover, who held him in his arms as he bled. 

abruptly, the young writer woke up and gasped softly, fresh tears running down his face as the dream sequence replayed in his mind. he remembers now. 

he was hyacinthus in his past life. 

he remembers the soft, butterfly kisses apollo used to give him, and the sweet songs he sings at night. he remembers how those arms held him close, in life and in death, and the bright smile he displays, which were much more brighter than helios himself. 

kai breathes heavily as he sobbed, gripping his plushie as he poured out his emotions, of sadness and guilt, of charmolypi. 

kai sat up and saw the moon shining. he sees selene, the moon titaness. he also sees asteria, the titaness of the stars. they were telling him one thing; 

_“go find apollo. he misses you dearly, little hyacinth. find him, alright? good luck.”_

he could see them smile at him, and they were holding hands, too. he thought that they were happy together, and it made him happy, even for a little while.

he nods to them and wipes his tears away and continued to cry his heart out. he feels a pain on his arm, and when he looked at it, there was a burning mark of a lyre, as if it was a fresh tattoo. he was 99.9% sure that taehyun also had one, and it was a hyacinth. 

he's gotta meet taehyun tomorrow.  
  


❀  
  


**_apollo 💛_ **

_kai, what's up?_

**_kamal_** 💓

can we meet up tomorrow? i just wanna spend time w/ you (*ﾉωﾉ)

**_apollo 💛_ **

_sure! where and what time? i just hope that im free tomorrow, lololol_

_soobin might kill me for skipping work_

**_kamal 💓_ **

namsan, maybe? idk, maybe around at 8 pm, i like how namsan is so pretty at night ehe 。.:☆* _:･'(_ *⌒―⌒*)))

**_apollo 💛_ **

_nice_

_i haven't been to namsan in a while too_

_see ya soon, hyuka 💛_

kai smiled at himself and got dressed, and he made his own anklet that he saw in the dream. he made sure to look pretty— actually, no, he's already pretty.

he went outside and walked to the café, as they talked about meeting there earlier. he hums and felt his heart racing. he was nervous, since he was about to face taehyun in a whole new light.  
  


kai almost flinched when he saw taehyun pop into his view and calmed down. oh dear, he was falling. he was falling like icarus, and it was a feeling that he was all too familiar with. 

“h-hi there, hyung,” he stuttered out. well fuck, his cover was already blown and he tried to be confident earlier and now his confidence levels went to an all-time low. taehyun just smiles and giggles.

“tone down your nervousness, hyuka. what's making you nervous, anyways?” 

“n-nothing!” he squeaked out, hiding his face under his long sweater. taehyun laughs heartily and takes kai's hand, intertwining it with his fingers and kai gripped it. 

“let's go on our little adventure. hold on tight~” taehyun said teasingly, and kai let his uneasiness fade away and he laughs at taehyun's joke. 

(he does want to hold on tight to taehyun, though.)  
  
  


❀

soon enough, they got on one of the many cable cars that you can find in namsan. the lights of the buildings illuminated taehyun's face that was filled with wonder. 

he sees the unchanging curiosity and beauty of the boy's soul, and he radiates happiness. kai, despite the nervousness taking over, felt at ease with him. his thoughts swirled wildly, and he didn't notice that he was already staring at taehyun for way too long. 

he snapped out of it when taehyun pinched his cheek, and he blushed madly, hiding his face using taehyun's hand. the older boy laughed softly and took him in his arms, ruffling his hair. 

“aw, hyuka, what are you blushing for? it's really cute that you were staring at me~” the boy teased, making kai hit his arm.

“it's nothing, you were just..so pretty..” he mumbles on taehyun's black shirt, quietly sneaking his arms around the boy's small waist. it was taehyun's turn to blush, and he smiles shyly and kai lifted his head up, his gentle gaze piercing through the tension. 

“oh? i'm pretty?” taehyun asked, and kai nodded, cupping his cheek softly. their eyes locked into a gaze unbreakable, and at once, taehyun knew.

“h-hyung, can i..can i tell you something? i think i-it's something totally crazy, but—”

he was silenced when taehyun placed his finger on his lips, and taehyun smiles softly, pulling kai closer. the city lights made both boys glow beautifully, and they both fell for each other even more. 

“shh. it's okay. can i see your arm, hyuka?” he whispers softly, taking kai's sleeve. the younger nodded and taehyun slowly rolls it up to expose the mark of the lyre. taehyun smiles and tears slowly fall down to his cheeks. kai wiped his tears gently and kissed them. 

“what's wrong, hyung? did i do something?”

taehyun chuckles softly, and he leaned in, as if to answer him. kai understood and answered him as well, their lips moving in perfect unison and harmony. everything about it was gentle and it took them back to their memories of the old days.

kai kissed him slowly, while taehyun's hands reached up to tangle his fingers in the boy's long, soft hair to pull him close. everything was chaste and innocent, and kai _loved it._ it made him feel crazy.

sadly, they had to pull away before the cable car reached the end, and they made the space between them a little larger, and kai gripped taehyun's hand tightly.

their hearts beat as one, and they stepped out of the cable car and they walked around namsan, holding hands.

“when did you know that you were..um..apollo?” kai asked out of the blue, his hand moving up to his hyung's arm and held the long sleeve of taehyun's shirt.

taehyun hummed softly, going into a thoughtful look. kai stared a little bit, basking in the boy's amazing glow despite the darkness around them. the cold wind blowed quietly, making kai go closer to him. 

“i've known it for a while now. i get these déjà vu moments every now and then, like whenever i sing or i make music. i have these rush of emotions whenever i do those things, because i'm strongly attatched to music and sounds, and the arts of course.”

kai grins widely and giggles, “that's very on-brand for you, hyungie.”

“well, it is. if you find a statue of me, add a sticker of my face on it. that way, you'll know that i'm a brand.”

they laughed in happiness as they walked to the train station, their hands moved to intertwine with each other. kai blushed madly at this. oh, he wasn't used to this. not yet. 

“i don't want you to go..” kai whispers as he leans on taehyun's shoulder when they sat down on the train, gripping his shirt. thankfully, it was really late and there was not much people on the train. taehyun smiles softly and pats his head. 

“how about you come over to my place tonight? i can help you with your writing and..maybe cuddle..?” 

it's the first time he's seen taehyun flustered. he smiles and kissed his cheek. 

“i'd love that.” 


End file.
